earth27fandomcom-20200216-history
Oracle Files: Rokk Krinn
Characters * Polestar * Spark * Brainiac * Saturn Girl * Phase Location * Charlton's Point, NM * April 7th 2017, 1627 Local Time VOX Archive * Phase: hiss, footsteps: 4 instances, cough This place smells awful. * Spark: footsteps: 4 instances Yes, but... it also smells- * Saturn Girl: Strangely familiar? 4 instances * Polestar: It smells like Brainiac's ship... I bet the atmosphere created in here is nearly identical. I should update Lane. error beep, sigh No signal. * Spark: Hold on. I'll see if I can boost the signal with my arm's hardware. Give me a minute. * Phase: Hey... Imra? footsteps whisper: Just a minute ago, what was up with that? Did you just read Garth's mind? * Saturn Girl: whisper: No. As I was explaining to Garth earlier, I can't read his mind... Well, not without some difficulty. * Phase: Oh, so you're just finishing his sentences? That's cute. giggle I totally ship it. * Polestar: Ship it? Ship it where? And how do you package it for delivery? Do you- * Phase: giggle I'm gonna stop you right there, Rokk. It's an Earthism. It means I'm totally down with these two being a thing- Wait. What's that? * Polestar: There... I see it. 2 instances That's a stasis pod... Same design as the ones on Brainiac's ship. * Phase: And there's another one, just like it! * Saturn Girl: One over here, too... Wait, guys! I'm picking up something freaky from this one. * Polestar: 2 instances Freaky? Clarify. * Saturn Girl: It's the same sorta sensation I get with Garth's mind... I think this might be- * Spark: footsteps, whack, hand wiping glass, gasp It's Ayla! It's her! [Winathian] It's really her! Open it! * Polestar: footsteps She is in cryo-sleep, Garth... We can't just open it. We need to initiate the thawing process. * Saturn Girl: Uh... guys, I don't think we have that kinda time. * Brainiac: metallic tentacles snapping One agrees with the Titanian female. * Polestar: magnetic thrum Brainiac! Team, defense positions- * Brainiac: scoff Four against one? Seems hardly fair... Perhaps a bargain? * Polestar: A bargain?! [explicit Braalian] We ain't bargaining with you! thrum * Brainiac: One must remember to study the Braalian male when one leaves this planet... So much aggression. One has to wonder: is it biological or environmental? * Polestar: Garth, light him up! * Spark: With pleasure! crackle * Brainiac: Fools, you would truly risk killing your own loved ones just to irritate one? Think of the collateral damage. Think of your surroundings. Reconsider one's bargain. * Polestar: footsteps Loved ones? Ones?! Plural? Who else is here then? * Brainiac: The Braalian believes one refers to the Kathoonian... You can have her... and all the others. I just ask for one thing in return... * Polestar: footsteps Name your price then... Trivia and Notes * Debut of Rokk Krinn and Tinya Wazzo. * Story continues from Oracle Files: Imra Ardeen. Links and References * Oracle Files: Rokk Krinn Category:Oracle Files Category:Rokk Krinn/Appearances Category:Garth Ranzz/Appearances Category:Brainiac/Appearances Category:Imra Ardeen/Appearances Category:Tinya Wazzo/Appearances Category:Advena Legion/Appearances Category:Charlton's Point/Appearances